1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a slipper. More particularly, this invention pertains to a novel design and construction of a slipper having an enlarged thickness heel area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wedge slippers are well known. Traditional wedge slippers are commonly constructed using hard wedges made of molded styrofoam or carved wood combined with an assembly method which utilized adhesives for attaching fabric uppers, bottoms and wedge components together. The wedge slippers could be made of fabric coverings or leather coverings. In the case of leather coverings, the various elements were lasted as is common in leather footwear products. Wearers of such prior art wedge slippers were forced to contend with inherent product features such as hard, unforgiving wedges which require the wearer's heel and arch to conform to the molded shape of the hardened ridged wedge.
Another wedge style slipper of the prior art includes a fabric covering surrounding the wedge area of the heel of the slipper. The fabric covering is applied to a molded outsole in a manner which exposes stitching. Also, such prior art fabric wedge slippers required a construction which resulted of raw edges of an insole and vamp being exposed. Such a construction with exposed edges can be either uncomfortable or unsightly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wedge slipper of novel construction. More particularly it is an object of the present invention to provide such a slipper which offers traditional styling of wedge slippers and which is lightweight, flexible and washable.